Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are used to produce therapeutic results in a patient and for monitoring physiologic parameters of a patient. Examples of IMDs include implantable drug infusion pumps, implantable neurostimulators, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, implantable cardiac pacemakers, and cochlear implants. Most of these IMDs often provide an electrical output, contain electrical circuitry, and or contain metallic components such as springs, to perform their intended functions. These devices are typically powered by a battery contained within the housing of the implantable medical device.
Commercially pure (CP) Ti and Ti alloys are an important category of materials for construction of implantable medical device (IMD). In some cases, CP Ti does not meet required design requirements. Thus far, suitable Ti alloys that can be used in IMDs include Grade 5 Ti (Ti-6Al-4V), Ti15Mo, Ti30Ta, Ti45Nb, TNTZ, and TNCZ in view of their purity and non-release of unwanted metal ions such as copper (Cu) and/or zinc (Zn). Machining of the parts often causes undesired burrs to form on the machined surface and/or other unwanted trace metals may remain, such as Cu and/or Zn.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and products that overcome one or more of the current disadvantages noted above.